Separating means of the aforementioned type are generally known and, for example, separating means have been proposed which are fashioned as tabs which can be glued or adhesively secured to book pages and which are attached later using adhesive to one of the outside edges of the book page by the user on certain pages of the book which, for example, must be frequently used. These separating means make it possible, for example, to quickly open a book to a certain page. This can take place with separating means in the form of projecting tabs, for example, using one hand by grasping the book with the fingers of one hand and placing the thumb on the tab. By tilting the book accordingly all pages of the book can be opened up to the tab while the pages behind remain closed.
A disadvantage of this type of separating means resides in the fact that when the tabs are attached later to the book page, the book page can be damaged. Even when using the separating means in the form described above, book pages consisting of very thin paper can be damaged since, when opening the book, considerable forces are exerted on the paper of the book page by the held tab, especially when the pulling action of the tab is exerted at an offset angle.